1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming electronic component packages and related structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the final operation in the preparation of a Ball Grid Array (BGA) package is the solder ball attach operation. The solder balls are distributed in an array thus forming the BGA package. The solder balls are ref lowed to attach the BGA package to a larger substrate such as a printed circuit motherboard.
As the pitch of the solder balls is increasingly reduced as the art moves towards smaller and thinner BGA packages, solder ball registration with the respective lands becomes increasingly difficult. Accordingly, use of solder balls becomes increasingly complex thus increasing the cost of the overall BGA package, as well as reducing reliability.
Further, as the art moves towards smaller and thinner BGA packages, BGA package warpage becomes increasing prevalent. BGA package warpage can result in defective interconnection with fine pitch solder balls.